


Carat

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Backbone, Funny Bone, Wishbone [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Chan, Hurt/Comfort, I'm definitely forgetting important tags oop, M/M, Pain, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Carat. The safeword is on the tip of his tongue but he can’t say it. It hurts but he can’t say it, not when Soonyoung is saying it feels so good and Minghao is saying how good of a job Chan’s doing. Not when he’s making them feel so good.





	Carat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of three days and it took so long because idk if I actually like it LOL it's okay??? I'm only half proud of this???????????? Idek, I love Chan so I have to hurt him, bye

They had done this before—Chan on his back, his hands pinned down by Minghao whose cock was shoved down Chan’s throat, Soonyoung farther down, fucking into Chan. Tears beaded up in Chan’s eyes as he choked on Minghao, moaning around it as Soonyoung pounded into his spot. His whole body felt electric, sparks shooting through every part of him with every movement of Soonyoung’s hips. _They had done this before_ and Chan _loved_ it. He loved feeling like he was being _used_ , like he was their toy, and they always satisfied him.

It was all going well—better than well if his straining dick was anything to go by—until Soonyoung pressed another finger into him. The stretch of it next to Soonyoung’s own length was a bit uncomfortable but it wasn’t impossible to handle. The finger soon turned into two then three, Soonyoung fucking the fingers into Chan fast and hard, thrusting his hips at the same pace. The uncomfortable feeling from the one finger had graduated into pain, the stretch a sharp constant. He whimpered around Minghao’s dick, the older slowing his thrusts down before pulling out completely and moving to join Soonyoung at the bottom of the bed. Chan knows what’s about to happen, they’d discussed this, but he hadn’t thought it was going to hurt so much. The feeling of Soonyoung’s fingers was a bit too much and Chan knew that Minghao was bigger than that. But they discussed this, and Chan wanted it, and they wanted it.

And Chan wanted to make them happy.

So when Soonyoung moves them so that Chan is laying on top of him, Chan goes with it. When Minghao settles over his back, Chan goes with it. When Minghao finally pushes into Chan, Chan shoves his face into Soonyoung’s chest, his fingers gripping the bed sheets, his mouth opening in a silent scream. The pain is white hot, shooting all the way up his spine. Soonyoung curses and Minghao groans from above him.

It’s like Chan leaves his body. The pain is overwhelming and he can’t think through it; instead, his body starts to move on autopilot. Minghao finally starts moving and a whimper leaves Chan’s mouth, muffled as he presses farther into Soonyoung’s chest. Below him, Soonyoung starts talking, telling Chan how good he feels, how tight he is. Above him, Minghao is squeezing his hips and moving his own, in out in out in out, moving hard and fast.

“You like that, Chan?” Minghao is holding him so hard and the pounding of his hips hurts, it hurts _so bad_ . Chan is too full, it’s too much, and even in his haze he can feel the heavy slide of Minghao and Soonyoung inside of him and he’s crying again, tears dripping down his cheeks. The prepping wasn’t enough, it hurts it hurts it _hurts_.

 _Carat_. The safeword is on the tip of his tongue but he can’t say it. It hurts but he can’t say it, not when Soonyoung is saying it feels so good and Minghao is saying how good of a job Chan’s doing. Not when he’s making them feel so good.

They’ve discussed this too.

_“If you ever—EVER—need us to stop, just say the word, Chan”_

Soonyoung had been so serious during that talk, drilling it into Chan’s head.

_“The minute you use that word, we stop, no matter what’s going on”_

At the time it had seemed simple: if he ever needed to stop a scene for any reason, just say the word. _Carat_. Just say it, and it’s done.

But that was the problem.

When Chan had first joined the relationship, Soonyoung and Minghao had danced around him. They did everything regular couples did: go on movie dates, stay in and order take out. They started having sex a month into the relationship and it was easy. It was easy to bare himself to them and they explored him so intimately that it seemed that it couldn’t get better—and Chan had really thought that. Until he walked in on them.

Chan knew that they had sex with each other without him. He was fine with it. Sometimes he had sex with just Soonyoung or just Minghao. There was no jealousy between them and so he was okay with it but...he hadn't known that they had sex like _that._

Watching them have sex was almost like watching a porno: it was hot, it was _filthy_. Minghao had Soonyoung pinned to the bed, one hand wrapped around Soonyoung’s throat as Minghao rode him from above. Soonyoung was blissed out, his hips bucking up to meet Minghao’s, his head tilted back, flushed red, his mouth open in a silent moan. Minghao’s was grinding down hard, his hips stuttering as he grabbed his dick, stroking it quickly in time with his movements. It only took moments before both him and Soonyoung got off.

Chan was frozen at the door.

The two of them had awakened something in Chan that he never knew about and when he finally spoke to them about, they agreed to help him explore his kinks.

That was only a month ago. Chan was still new to this part of their relationship and he didn’t want them to regret letting him be part of it. He couldn’t bear to let them down after they had opened their arms to him. And so he kept his mouth shut, biting his lip to hold in his whimpers.

He kept waiting to go numb but the pain just seemed to get worse with every thrust. Soonyoung’s hands had joined Minghao’s on his waist and he was using the grip to push Chan into their thrusts, both men pounding into Chan quickly. A sharp pain ripped through Chan and he cried out, his hands scrambling to find something solid to hold onto.

“Carat”

The word was whispered into Soonyoung’s shoulder, Chan’s voice unable to go any higher. It went unheard, the two older boys continuing their rhythm, Minghao moving a hand down to grab Chan’s ass, smacking it hard enough to leave a mark. It continued on, the pain pulsing inside of him until Soonyoung shifted under him, changing his angle. The pain flared through him, red hot tearing through his entire lower body and he screams.

“CARAT”

Everything stops so quickly that Chan’s left dizzy. He can’t think, everything hurts so much. He can’t move, the only thing functioning being his mouth just over and over _carat carat carat_ , the word coming out through his sobs. Suddenly he’s empty, Soonyoung and Minghao pulling out of him and laying him on his back, the boys frenzied over him. They’re talking to him but he can barely hear anything, it’s all white noise. He tries to roll onto his side but it hurts too bad. He starts crying harder, his sobs wracking his body. He feels hands on his face, running through his hair, rubbing his arms. He feels something rough dragging against the skin between his legs, pressing at his hole and in his daze he cries harder _no no no stop no caratcaratcarat_.

Someone’s by his ear. It’s Soonyoung talking to him and kissing his face. “You’re alright, Channie, we have you, everything’s alright.” He keeps caressing Chan’s cheeks and kissing his nose, his eyes, his forehead, his lips. The roughness is gone for a moment before Minghao comes back, pressing salve-coated fingers against Chan’s hole. Chan jumps at the coldness of it but he slowly starts to relax, his cries quieting as he comes back into contact with reality. He turns his head to Soonyoung who’s looking at him with concern in his eyes before looking at Minghao who’s massaging his legs. Chan sniffles before looking back at Soonyoung.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.” His voice breaks at the end and he goes silent, scared to meet Soonyoung’s eyes. It’s silent for a moment before Soonyoung tilts Chan’s head to meet his eyes.

“Chan, you have nothing to be sorry for. _We_ should be apologizing to _you_.” Chan makes a sound of confusion and Soonyoung’s face darkens. “We should’ve realized we were hurting you before it got to this point. We’re so sorry, Channie.” He leans forward to kiss Chan lightly. Below him, Minghao leans down to kiss his thigh before crawling up the bed to Chan’s other side, running his hand through Chan’s hair.

“Chan,” Chan turns to look at Minghao who has a serious look on his face, “why didn’t you use the safeword in the beginning? When it first started hurting?” He looks so conflicted, torn between being mad and sad. Chan sucks in a breath.

“I…” he feels _so stupid_ looking at Minghao’s face. The older boy looks _so_ _hurt_ as he asks and Chan knows that his answer will make the look worse. “I didn’t want to disappoint you guys…” To his other side Soonyoung makes an upset sound. “I didn't want you guys to regret inviting me into this relationship...I was scared you guys would leave me.” Chan starts crying again after he says this, his hands moving to cover his face.

“Chan,” Soonyoung starts, moving Chan’s hands to grip the boy’s face with his own, “Chan, that would _never_ happen, not in a million years.” He strokes Chan’s cheeks with his thumbs. “We love you, Chan, and nothing's gonna change that, _especially_ not you using the safeword because we were hurting you. We love you so much, Chan.” Minghao grunts in agreement, both boys leaning down to smother the youngest with kisses. When they back away, Chan no longer looks as upset with himself.

“So, you guys aren’t mad?” Minghao scoffs and flicks Chan’s nose. “Not that you used the safeword,” he responded, his face hard though he kisses Chan’s lips softly. Chan smiles, still a bit shaky from crying so much before whining.

“Hyung, can you help me turn over?” With Minghao’s help, Chan rolls onto his side, Minghao immediately pressing against him from behind and Soonyoung caging him in from the front. Soonyoung bumps his forehead against Chan’s.

“This conversation isn’t over, you know. We have a lot to talk about in the morning.” Chan groans in response but nods, smiling as Soonyoung kisses him soft and slow. Behind him, Minghao presses a few kisses to Chan’s shoulder blade, throwing an arm over Chan’s waist and resting his hand on Soonyoung’s hip. Soonyoung moves a bit closer, craning over Chan’s head to give Minghao a kiss before lying back down, holding his two boys close.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if I left out any tags and also message me on [tumblr](http://yooon-gi.tumblr.com/) to talk about Chan's glow up and also lmk if you wanna translate any of my shit, thanks


End file.
